


Brooding Belayed

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina comes in to find him brooding with brandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding Belayed

She slunk around to the back of his chair, looking at the snifter in his hand with concern. She did not have all the details, but she suspected the dark liquid he was drinking was older than both of them together.

"Selina." His voice did not sound upset, or even guarded, so she moved around to the front. He drew her down in his lap, and she pressed into this intimate moment.

"Bruce." It still feels so odd to call him that, and she feels him smile into her hair.

"Thank you." He did not say for what as he stroked her hair, and her eyes closed.


End file.
